


Cruise Control

by JupiterJoon



Series: Bon Voyage! [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, But it's mostly even, Cruise Ships, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I mean kinda revenge sex more like pouty people, In Public, Jeon Jungkook Being an Asshole, Jungkook is kind of sub, Just another travel trope, M/M, Not Beta Read, Park Jimin (BTS) Being an Asshole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: Jungkook gets dragged and ditched on a cruiseship and finds an unlikely outlet for his frustration.Excerpt:A thump sounds at the door.“Come on now, you all have your own rooms. Get out of here,” someone shouts. Jungkook’s face becomes incredibly hot as he looks back at Jimin, the sound of his ruffling shorts ringing through his ears at a deafening volume of embarrassment. Jimin only smirks again, undeterred.“Better hurry up,” he says in a sickly sweet voice.





	Cruise Control

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of my travel tropey series. This kinda started as a character sketch of pouty, competitive Jungkook and confident, praise-kink Jimin but then avalanched into this.

Jungkook is pissed. He’s pissed he’s stuck on this boat, the expanse literally stretching to the ends of the earth. He’s pissed he’s alone, no Taehyung in sight on the top deck of this godforsaken cruise ship. And he’s pissed that he had convinced himself it would be any different.

When Taehyung invited him on his class reunion’s cruise, Jungkook should have known that Tae wouldn’t be with him the entire time. Taehyung is like a light for moths, his brilliant personality constantly attracting all kinds of annoying bugs. So, since this _is_ Taehyung’s class, Jungkook shouldn’t be surprised that Taehyung has spent more time apologizing for ditching him than actually hanging out.

Regardless, Jungkook has no guilt being butthurt out here, watching the dull blue sky fade to an even more mundane hue of pinks and yellows, his arms sweating from the humidity just as much as the rungs on the ship’s fence. When they are home, Taehyung always texts to come to stay at Jungkook’s, finds him on campus, brings him his favorite banana milk. But now it’s him, this beer, and the hundred other people in the party that aren’t Taehyung.

Taehyung was out somewhere with Bo Gum or some other friend he used to have, who apparently reigned more important than him. When Tae told him to come to the top deck, Jungkook assumed Tae would be joining him. Instead, he’d just been giving Jungkook something to do. Taehyung knew he hated parties, but Taehyung said he’d meet him up here. So Jungkook came, refusing to change out of his swim trunks, and felt incredibly out of place compared to everyone walking around in jeans or light summer dresses.

He shoves off the bars, takes in a big gust of the sea air, and turns back to the cabin door. Fuck it, he’d get a drink, hope the beat pounds out his worries, and go back to the room and sulk.

Inside the top of the deck, the party rocks back and forth. Taehyung may be in there, he may be downstairs. Jungkook cares but he is too petty to check in with him. He wants Taehyung to text him, to want to be with him. Checking his phone, he juts his tongue into his cheek. Taehyung clearly doesn’t want him yet.

All of his thoughts blocked out by the heavy thumping bass and drone of House beats blocks out all of Jungkook’s thoughts. Hundreds of people bounce around, laughing, trying to hold incoherent conversations. The normal cruise goers of other ages now mix in with the party guests. People jump together in circles, all faces and outfits mixing together into various clumps of shifting masses.

Jungkook grabs a new drink, the only benefit of tonight’s lonely adventure being an open bar, and heads out onto the dance floor. He rolls his head back, letting the beat try and fail to wash away his annoyance. He steps side to side, glancing around the party every now and then until one face catches his attention.

Jimin Park.

Taehyung’s _other_ best friend, the one who succeeded at everything (not that Jungkook didn’t), had been “so smart” and “helped Tae with everything” and was “so good looking” and “always cool”. Jungkook had only met him twice on the trip, but he already hated him. He easily latched onto Taehyung, and Jungkook didn’t miss the edge in his eye when Jungkook had met him yesterday. Plus, of course Jimin is on the committee for the reunion, had chosen a cruise ship since his airline partnered with the company, and gotten a sweet deal that probably made everyone praise him. Jungkook continues to glare in his general direction, annoyed at the smile on his face as he laughs with friends.

He disregards masking his disdain when Jimin catches his gaze. But Jimin’s smile drops, the sway of his hips slowing a bit, as his eyes glance around Jungkook’s frame. The girls he’s talking to dance together again as Jimin’s attention remains on Jungkook. He realizes then.

Jimin is also alone.

He and Jimin, Taehyung’s supposed two best friends, were both here without him. Jungkook can’t help the dark chuckle that gets lost in the music. At least Taehyung isn’t with Jimin. Who seems to be making his way to Jungkook through the crowd. He frowns, debating wandering away from Jimin. The smile is back on his face and Jungkook doesn’t like the look of it.

As Jimin gets closer, Jungkook stands at his full height, trying to puff out his chest best he can as he sways to the beat. The lights dance across Jimin’s face, tinting his lavender hair with flashes of reds and blues. Taehyung may lavish people with compliments, but Jimin is quite pretty, even for a guy.

“Hey!” Jimin shouts into Jungkook’s ear, fake smile cracking into a smirk. Jungkook just nods, looking past Jimin as he continues to move to the beat. It’s not hard. Jimin is significantly shorter than him.

Jimin seems to notice what he’s doing and steps more into Jungkook’s view. “Where’s Taehyung?”

Jungkook matches Jimin’s smirk but feels a bit of pang at having to admit, “not with us.”

Jimin rolls his eyes and continues to dance, stepping closer to Jungkook. His hips move with purpose, an extra twist to his torso, so Jungkook steps up his own moves, rolling his hips. Jimin leans back into Jungkook’s ear to say, “Obviously. God, he’s always so popular. He never pays attention when so many people are around.”

Jungkook doesn’t want to talk, but having a chance to complain is what he needs right now. “Tell me about it. I knew when I came on this trip,” someone bumps into him and he leans closer to Jimin’s ear, “that he’d be running around with everyone, but he’s barely hung out.”

Jimin reaches forward, his hand lightly grazing Jungkook’s waist before he drops it again. It’s a small gesture, but it pushes Jungkook’s hips to keep the same time as Jimin’s. “Guess that leaves us in the same boat,” Jimin says, leaning up on his toes. Jungkook smirks at the height difference. At least he has one over Jimin and his perfect record.

They continue to dance, bopping around in the center of the floor. Some girls show interest but Jungkook shrugs them off. He’s surprised to see Jimin do the same. Each time he catches Jungkook’s eye, he just shrugs, stepping a little closer to him.

The next time someone approaches Jimin, he sends Jungkook an annoyed glance and steps in his space. Literally. He swings an arm around Jungkook’s waist, leans into his chest, and places his feet in between Jungkook’s. Jungkook would almost step back if he didn’t feel the stiffness in Jimin’s grip. Instead, he looks at the person trying to bother him and gives a shrug.

“Thanks,” Jimin mutters, now close enough to not need to yell over the music. Jungkook watches the way Jimin’s teeth press into his tongue to form the word, his plump lips parting over white teeth. He’s so close, and Jungkook can’t figure out why he doesn’t mind it.

The beat is slowing down to something else, something a bit more sensual as the sun finally sets outside. Only the red and blue lights above illuminate their faces now. Someone bumps into Jungkook again and he braces on Jimin’s shoulders, worried he’ll topple over the man in their new close quarters.

He looks down and his nose almost brushes Jimin’s. His groove stutters a bit, but Jimin’s grip on his waist continues to pull him to the beat. Jungkook hadn’t even noticed that Jimin had been guiding him, their chests touching as he relaxed his arms over Jimin’s shoulders. “Uh, no problem,” he grumbles out, probably too low to hear over the music.

He doesn’t want to be in this crowded place. He wants to be at the all-you-can-eat-buffet with Taehyung, shoveling any combination that he challenges Jungkook to eat. He bets Jimin also wants to be doing whatever he does with Taehyung. The thought makes him a little jealous, his fingers digging into Jimin’s shoulders a bit.

Jimin’s smile quirks at the side, his hand sliding a little farther along Jungkook’s lower back. When Jungkook’s eyes go wide, Jimin pushes into Jungkook a bit more, leg tucked snuggly between Jungkook’s own.

Hot breath ghosting across Jungkook’s neck, Jimin says, “You know, I bet Taehyung is somewhere having fun without us.” Jungkook scoffs, but the slight movement bumps Jimin’s lips into his skin. They're soft, plush, and it makes Jungkook freeze at the sudden encounter.

Jimin seems unphased, wrapping his free hand around Jungkook’s neck and pulling his ear back close again. “Maybe we should have fun without him, then.” And now, Jungkook is sure of it, Jimin’s lips are grazing against his ear on purpose. When he pulls back, the lights from the party are dancing across blown eyes, the quirked smile showing something a bit more smug in his expression.

Jimin, Taehyung’s other best friend, propositioned him. To get back at Taehyung for ignoring both of them.

And Taehyung would most definitely be upset if he found out.

Oh yeah, Jungkook is most definitely agreeing to this.

Jungkook pulls his arms from where they still rest on Jimin’s shoulders, ready to ask how they are going to do this. Instead, Jimin snakes his hand into Jungkook’s own, and with a tilt of the head, starts to lead him through the club. Jungkook follows blindly, only the thought of making Taehyung jealous filling his mind.

They head towards the kitchen, a small hallway that is lined with swinging doors. Clanking pots and pans mix in with the muffled music, but Jungkook can’t hear much passed the ringing in his ears. Jimin dives to the left and pulls Jungkook through a door.

As soon as the door swings shut, Jimin presses up against Jungkook. The wall of the kitchen hall shakes against the force that Jimin grinds Jungkook into it. Both their hands are instantly grabbing at each other, thumbs grazing under shirts and pulling at hot skin.

They’d both come here with the same intention, so they were going to get what they wanted, with or without him.

Jungkook’s mouth falls open as Jimin’s fingers ghost across his sides. He reaches around his shoulders, pulling Jimin tight, slotting their mouths together as Jungkook’s tongue runs across his bottom lip. Jungkook gives a light bite to Jimin’s bottom lip, and the growl that he emanates vibrates through his mouth.

“Be careful, hunbun,” Jimin mutters against his lips, fingers hastily pulling against the Jungkook’s swim trunks. Jungkook tries to undo Jimin’s zipper, but he grabs one of his wrists and pins it to the wall, mouthing at Jungkook’s nape. The surface is sticky with humidity and cold compared to the soft, firm body against him. A small whimper escapes as Jungkook pulls against Jimin’s grip. It’s humiliating to be pinned by a pipsqueak and he bites down on his lip, refusing to give him the gratitude of a moan.

Jimin only smirks at him, pulling back to watch Jungkook’s torn expression as his hand dips below his waistband, the soft pads of his fingers contrasting with the rough grip as Jimin takes Jungkook’s hardening cock.

Jungkook’s legs buckle, and he uses his free hand to grasp onto Jimin’s shoulder as he starts to work Jungkook’s cock from inside his pants. His hand is dry, the mesh of his swim shorts rubbing against the head of his dick, but the rush of the whole situation has him too aroused to care. The sound of the rustling and their heavy breaths fill the small hallway. He bucks his hips forward, trying to move in time with Jimin’s tugs.

Jimin tilts his head back, eyes hooded, licking over his lips as Jungkook tries to bite at his lip again. “Is it good?” Jimin asks, voice husky. Jungkook glares back, tightening his grip on Jimin’s shoulder to push the man back. Jimin just releases a small chuckle, cocking an eyebrow as Jungkook continues to buck into his rough strokes.

Jungkook nods, a raspy “Yes” pushing from his chest. Jimin finally dives in, tongue lathing up the side of his neck. “Better than him?” He doesn’t give a name, but Jungkook knows exactly who he’s talking about.

Taehyung.

The implication that Jimin has already done something with Taehyung, and that he assumes Jungkook has a reference, infuriates him. He tugs at his pinned wrist, shoving Jimin off. He grabs a fistful of Jimin’s shirt but doesn’t know what to do. He can’t even answer, because he doesn’t know if Taehyung would be better. He tries to diverge, ducking in to suck at Jimin’s neck, but Jimin just grabs Jungkook’s jaw, turning Jungkook’s fiery gaze of jealousy back towards his direction.

The wicked grin that spreads across Jimin’s face lets Jungkook know he’s been caught. Jimin has a one-up on him again.

Jungkook feels Jimin’s thumb roll over the head of his cock, and he lets out a whine at how his body betrays him, grip now wet with sweat and his pre-cum making the glide much more enjoyable.

“Better?” Jimin repeats, deeper, an edge of authority to his tone.

“Yes,” Jungkook cries as Jimin presses into him with his full weight, teeth sinking into Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook threads his fingers through Jimin’s hair and yanks him off, pulling hard as the older man stares him down, irritation flickering in Jimin’s eyes even as he groans.

“Goddamn,” he moans, and Jungkook realizes he’s watching him again. Jimin leans in, tongue passing Jungkook’s lips and licking behind his teeth as soon as he makes contact. His fingers tighten around Jungkook’s cock, running over his head with a twisting wrist, the pace rough and torturing. A curling in his gut has Jungkook buckling his knees again.

“Please,” Jungkook cries out before he can think better of it. He fights to kiss Jimin harder than him, tug at his hair harder than Jimin’s pinning him down, bite at his lips with more force than Jimin still holds his jaw.

A thump sounds at the door.

“Come on now, you all have your own rooms. Get out of here,” someone shouts. Jungkook’s face becomes incredibly hot as he looks back at Jimin, the sound of the ruffling of his shorts ringing through his ears at a deafening volume of embarrassment. Jimin only smirks again, undeterred.

“Better hurry up,” he says in a sickly sweet voice. Jungkook whines as Jimin’s hand practically vibrates in a swift motion over his dick, mouth back on his, tongue filling Jungkook’s mouth to mute the moans as he writhes against the wall. The tightening in his lower belly takes over and he starts to hump into his hand again, forgetting his earlier competition, desperate to chase that feeling. It’s humiliating that it’s just from a handjob, but Jungkook can’t explain the hold he feels Jimin has over him.

“That’s it,” Jimin mutters into his ear, other hand pressing hard to hold his hip down. “Cum for me,” he growls. Jungkook’s orgasm ricocheting through his body, hot and electric, almost numbing. His teeth sink into Jimin’s lip, mad that he’s made him cum first, at his mercy.

Someone knocks again. And at the sound, Jimin yanks his hand from Jungkook’s pants and surveys the white globs spreading like webbing between his fingers. He turns his hand over a few times, admiring it like a trophy.

“Not bad,” he says with an air of disregard. And Jungkook remembers his earlier comment, about how Jimin has probably done the same to Taehyung, and his competitive side leaps over any amount of embarrassment he may be feeling.

“We aren’t finished,” Jungkook grunts and clicks open the door, grabs Jimin’s wrist, and shoves passed one of the cooks waiting in the hall and heads straight for the deck.

The cool night air knocks him back into reality, any haze from his orgasm cleared up. He turns and shoves Jimin against the back wall of the deck. The man lets out a yelp as he tries to push off the wall only for Jungkook to flip him around, pull his wrists by his shoulders, and press him into the wall. His hands are under Jimin’s shirt, circling around him, and he can’t help his own eager fingers as they scan over muscles, a strong V running up from his low riding pants.

He’s ready to make Jimin realize what he’s messing with and for him to unravel the same way. And, to get his own revenge against Taehyung for leaving him alone. Jimin pushes back into Jungkook and rolls his hips into the deck wall. A breathy moan comes from his swollen lips as Jungkook leaves a trail of bite marks down his shoulder, stretching out the collar of his shirt.

“Damn,” he chuckles breathlessly, “make me so hard. I see why Tae couldn’t give you up.”

The mention of Tae has Jungkook digging his nails into Jimin’s hips, but he only hisses in pleasure.

“I don’t wanna hear that name,” Jungkook grunts. Give him up? Tae didn’t even want him.

“Yeah? Okay, I wanna hear mine, though,” Jimin says, and the corniness would have Jungkook giggling if it wasn’t for the dangerous expression he had, flipping around between Jungkook and the wall. Eyes hooded, mouth quirked to the side, tongue running over his lips. “He’d never believe you’d be calling my name,” Jimin laughs, rolling his hips into Jungkook again. He grabs at Jimin, feeling the bulge through his jeans, moaning at the thought.

“Jimin,” Jungkook moans, wishing Taehyung could hear such an impossible word come from Jungkook. Jungkook, who had done nothing but give offhanded comments whenever Taehyung had brought him up. Jungkook, who now had Jimin grinding against him on the backside of a cruise ship.

Jungkook is jerked back from his plot against Taehyung when Jimin sinks his teeth into his neck again, sucking hard. The salty sea air fills his lungs when he draws in a deep breath through his nose.

“You like that?” Jimin whispers as his tongue runs across his handiwork. Jungkook nods his head, palming at Jimin through his jeans. Jimin pulls back, hand running up his chest and around Jungkook’s throat, forcing him to lean back. Jungkook tries to push forward, glaring down at the man. “Tell me you like it.”

He can probably feel Jungkook swallow from his grip. “I like it,” he whimpers. And he does. He hates to admit that he’s losing in this situation, but every command from Jimin has his cock already growing hard again.

“You want it?” Jimin asks, grabbing his dick with his own hand over Jungkook’s, working himself harder. Jungkook nods. He cocks an eyebrow up at him, waiting for the response he wants.

“Yes,” Jungkook affirms.

“Good boy,” Jimin chuckles. He releases his grip on Jungkook’s neck, takes a fistful of Jungkook’s hair, and gives him a gentle nudge. Despite his force, it still leaves it up to Jungkook. Get on his knees, or walk away.

But Jungkook is on his knees in seconds, want overtaking any other rational thought. Want for giving it to Taehyung, want for wishing it was Taehyung, and want for how long it had been since he’d been with anyone. Jungkook leans forward, rubbing his lips over Jimin’s clothed crotch as he unbuttons his jeans. “Fuck, hunbun,” Jimin mewls. “You want it that bad?”

“Yes,” he breathes out, slowly pulling Jimin’s pants down, watching the base of his dick appear before he tugs once more, Jimin’s cock popping out. It bobs before Jungkook, tip red and swollen, a small bead of pre-cum smeared at the tip, length begging to be wrapped in his hands. He’d be better than Taehyung, give Jimin nothing to think about except him, show Taehyung what he’s missing.

Jungkook looks up, wanting to watch Jimin’s face as he teasingly traces over his balls, light fingernails under the base of his dick. And Jungkook gets the view he’s looking for. Jimin’s jaw falls slack, tongue jutting into the side of his cheek, the arms that grip his hair flexing as Jungkook wraps both hands around his dick and pumps once, twice, slowly.

“God damn,” Jimin scoots a bit to lean comfortably against the wall. The echo of his shuffling shoes makes Jungkook aware of how anyone passing by could hear his whining, could hear Jimin’s groans. Good. His tongue flits across Jimin’s frenulum, running it up through his slit, tasting the salty bit a precum already building up there. The grip in his hair tightens immediately, a long, shuddering breath rolling through Jimin.

As Jungkook takes just the head into his mouth, the tip as soft as his lips, he has a perfect view of Jimin’s abs tensing and relaxing in time with each of his sucks. Jungkook makes a cadence of it, chin being chilled by the drool running from his lips.

Jimin wants to look at him, though, and he pulls Jungkook’s face up to meet his gaze. His dick bobs out of Jungkook’s mouth and slaps at his cheek as he gasps for breath.

“I didn’t tease you, did I?” He asks.

“No,” Jungkook says, a slight smile on his face. Jimin glares down at that.

“Don’t be a naughty boy,” he warns. Jungkook’s core clenches again, reignited by what disobedience could get him. But right now, he wants Jimin’s cock back in his mouth, soft skin running against his lips and feeling the thick vein with the flat of his tongue. Jungkook dives back down, taking Jimin’s cock as far as he can, hollowing out his cheeks. He relishes the groan Jimin gives in response. His cock twitches in Jungkook’s mouth, bumping into the top of his throat, and he involuntarily swallows around him.

“Don’t…” Jimin gasps, and even in the back of the boat, Jungkook can make out the shade or two darker that show Jimin’s cheeks have bloomed with a blush. He’s starting to unravel. Encouraged, Jungkook pulls his lips around him farther, tongue twisting back and forth over the underside of his cock, pulling one hand up to follow everywhere his mouth can’t reach when he pulls back.

Jimin’s stomach holds taut, clenched as he bends over, eyebrows knotted together. His hands in Jungkook’s hair pull him back with a long drawn out “shit.” Jungkook pulls off, mouth open, milking Jimin’s cum into his mouth as Jimin stares down in awe, eyebrows drawn in, jaw slack, watching his cum paint the lower half of Jungkook’s face.

As the last of his cum dribbles off the tip of the head, Jungkook leans forward to place a sloppy kiss on the tip, a small line of cum trailing over his lips as he pulls back. Jimin’s chest is heaving, arms trembling in Jungkook’s hair. He braces against the wall. As Jimin comes down from his high, Jungkook realizes how bad his knees hurt, exposed on the hard ground. Placing his hands on either side of Jimin, he rolls up the wall.

With the new found confidence of being able to wreck Jimin, Jungkook sends him a smug gaze as he yanks Jimin’s pants up around his waist. Jimin winces a bit, but his eyes are still hard as he looks up at Jungkook.

“That was something,” he says, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll say,” is all Jungkook can manage to think of. Now that the energy dissipated, he starts to feel awkward. “Too bad Taehyung couldn’t see that,” he says with an edge of annoyance.

“Maybe he could,” Jimin says lightly with a shrug. As Jungkook looks back at him, he smiles wider, “Maybe he should next time.” And then he slides out from between Jungkook’s arms, buttoning his pants and turning for the door. “See you,” he calls with a wave. His saunter is nonchalant as he pulls his phone from his back pocket, heading towards the party.

Jungkook stares blankly from his spot in the alley. His phone buzzes as well.

_Taehyung_

Where r u???

Srry im late

We r at the party now

Come meet Jimin again :DDD

Jungkook gives a dry laugh as he shoves his phone into his pocket, following after Jimin back into the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think on [tumblr at JoopiterJoon](https://joopiterjoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
